Don't Hit
by Disneyfangirl774
Summary: Fidget and Basil are having a punishment discussion until Fidget decides to have himself and Basil write down alternatives that forbid incorrect behavior like calming down and treat kids how the parents want to be treated and Basil agrees.
1. Chapter 1

Fidget and Olivia were in Mrs. Judson's kitchen, helping Mrs. Judson with dishes. Suddenly, Fidget, who was scrubbing a difficult pan was feeling frustrated. Why wouldn't the sticky, disgusting residue come off?! He started to curse.

Seeing this Olivia said to steady Fidget, "Fidget, how about a glass of water?"

"Yes, that'd be nice, Livy," Fidget said, relieved.

She picked out a clean cup and filled it with water from the sink. Basil's sink water usually tasted good as their own sink water in _their_ home. "Here you go," Olivia said, handing him the glass.

Fidget started to drink his water and stretched and yawned.

"Fidget, you must be exhausted," Basil told him, "Why don't you rest on my chair and take a nap?"

Fidget yawned again. "Thanks, Basil. I think I will." He made his way to Basil's chair.

Mrs. Judson put a pillow on the arm chair and a blanket on the seat, making Basil's chair like a bed. Fidget climbed onto the chair, covered himself with a blanket, and fell fast asleep.

"Basil, mind if I join him?" Olivia asked, making her way to Basil's chair, where Fidget was sleeping in and started cuddling with Fidget.

"I'll leave you two alone," Basil said with a smile as he left the two alone to bond.

…

"Do you feel better, Fidget?" Olivia asked as he started to wake up.

"Yeah," Fidget replied with a smile and playfully tipped her hat down forward and Olivia did the same with his cap. Next, Fidget took her hat and put it on his head. "I know what you're doing, Fidget," Olivia scolded playfully and tickled him. He tickled her in return and all went well for the remainder of the hour.

…

Hours later, Fidget was sitting alone, still smiling over his bond with Olivia.

"Hello, Fidget," Basil said as he sat down next to him, "What are you grinning about?"

"Hi, Basil," Fidget replied.

"So, how do you feel about punishment?" Basil asked.

The bat's smile faded at Basil's sudden change in subject. "Why would you bring this up?"

"I was just wondering."

Fidget stood up and said, "You know what, Basil? Maybe we can encourage them and treat them how we want to be treated."

"That's a great idea!" Basil agreed.

Basil's and Fidget's friends shortly arrived to know what was going on.

"Good because you can help me write down alternatives once you get the chance."

Basil nodded and said, "You must be pretty tired." Looking at Fidget in his exhausted eyes, he added, "Why don't you get some rest? It's bedtime."

Fidget began to crawl onto the rug and recline next to the fire. Olivia joined him, too.

Unbeknownst to Basil and his friends, Ratigan overheard Basil's punishment from inside the _whole_ time. _Hmm…Basil had been punished for something,_ he thought. "I must see what he's up to now," he said to himself and barged inside.

"Hello, we meet again, Basil."

Basil jumped at the sound of his enemy's voice and stood up. "Ratigan, what are you doing here?" Ratigan took out a knife he had hidden in his breast shirt and put his knife to Basil's throat.

"Oh, I just came in for that slip up you made," Ratigan replied wryly.

"Ratigan, it's already been done with," Basil retorted quietly, making sure he didn't wake up Fidget, who was a heavy sleeper much to Basil's relief. "I haven't done anything wrong. We were just having a discussion."

"Aww, he's sleeping," Ratigan said with a smirk as he withdrew the knife from Basil's throat and put it back in his breast shirt, "And he's cute whenever he sleeps. I'm going to wrap him up in my arms."

 _Ratigan, you wouldn't!_ was what Basil wanted to say next, but he knew that filthy rat all too well. He was pretty predictable.

"Fidget," Ratigan said, "Remember me? I am your boss."

Fidget could not hear a single word he said. Sleeping was more important to hear such nonsense from a sewer rat. "Oh, and you and your little friend look adorable sleeping together."

The rat eyed the fireplace and the flames, which were shaped like Fidget and Olivia. "The fire is so beautiful. Do you ever think about maybe walking through it?" he asked, mostly to Fidget and snickered as he scooped up the peacefully slumbering bat and girl mouse. Then, Ratigan rubbed his nose onto Fidget's. Then, Ratigan walked out the door with him. He wanted both Fidget and Olivia to die before dawn.

…

Meanwhile, Ratigan came across a wooden post and tied Fidget and Olivia to it. Ratigan had to wait for them to awaken just before killing them.

…

As for the mouse detectives and Mr. Flaversham, they were in search for Toby until they had hidden beside a wall when Sherlock Holmes and Dr. Watson arrived, discussing yet another case.

Once the human detectives were out, the mice looked for Toby. Basil whistled and out went Toby. "Toby! Fidget and Olivia have been kidnapped by Ratigan once again!"

Toby whimpered and growled, but let on his riders and they were off to find and stop Ratigan once and for all.

…

Fidget awoke to discover where he was. _What am I doing tied up?_ he wondered.

 _Where are we?_ Olivia wondered as she, too woke up.

Both Fidget and Olivia had shivered, sobbed, and whimpered, waiting to be let out of the bonds from the ropes for good until Ratigan approached the scene.

He laughed wickedly. "Oh, Fidget. It's good to see you awake and you as well, Miss Flaversham. Now, Fidget, the sentence for your reformation and you solving mysteries with Olivia is _death_ , but tonight is the night you make your choice." He grabbed a match and lit it. " _Me_ or the _flames_?" He pointed it in Fidget's direction. Fidget and Olivia spat in his face. Ratigan glowered at them as he wiped the saliva off his face.

"Very well, it looks like your choice is death," Ratigan said as he nearly lit up the bottom of the wooden post. Just as he tried to, Fidget and Olivia bit his hands and Ratigan let out a yelp.

Flaversham had chosen to risk his life for Fidget (although he remembered the time Fidget kidnapped him and his daughter) and Olivia, who was just as important. Not only had Flaversham done it, so had Basil because Flaversham allowed it. Slowly, but steadily, they untied the rope and grabbed hold of Olivia and Fidget.

The now loose rope bounced onto Basil, making Fidget giggle in sheer delight. "Oopsy!"

"That's funny, isn't it, Fidget?" Olivia giggled with him.

"What a mess," Basil said as he untangled the loose rope and removed it from himself.

The victims laughed until they coughed.

"Let's get you in," Basil said softly and once they were inside, Basil poured the girl and the bat a glass of water. "I went through the same ordeal you had. Do you think you can drink it?"

Fidget and Olivia nodded and drank all of it, thoroughly.

"Good boy and girl," Basil said, "Now let's go before anything else happens."

But the rat started chasing them. When will he ever stop harming them, kidnapping them, or putting them to death?

When they returned to Toby's home, something caught Fidget's eye! Aha! A paddle! He'll use it as a weapon.

"You think you're through with me, Fidget, but I will always return to haunt you and all who you love!" Ratigan ranted.

"We'll see about that!" Fidget retorted defiantly.

Toby growled at him.

"AHHHHHHH!" Ratigan screamed as drove him away from London like lightning until the rat was nowhere to be seen. Then, they'd gone home to the Baker Street residence.

"That scoundrel's gone," Dr. Dawson said.

All an exhausted Fidget could do was nod and blink sleepily.

"Are you ready to go back to bed, Fidget?" Olivia asked.

The bat blinked and smiled sleepily at her.

Basil noticed the bags under the little bat's eyes. "It looks to me that you need to go back to bed because I see bags under your eyes. Oh, and you were right about everything earlier."

Fidget blinked, yawned, and plopped down to the floor, overwhelmed by his next encounter with Ratigan.

Basil bent downward to scoop up the sleeping bat.

"Goodnight, Toby," Dr. Dawson whispered.

Everyone, except Toby, started for the living room. Basil and Dawson slept in their armchairs, while Olivia and Fidget, who had his ears lopped down to his shoulders, slept on the carpet together, except, Mr. Flaversham had a sleeping bag and all that night was peaceful.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, I never thought I'd write another chapter for this story, which was intended to be a one-shot, but ideas jump out of nowhere, I guess. I hope you enjoy.**

That night, after Fidget's and Olivia's encounter with Ratigan, Fidget had a nightmare about him contradicting himself and being abusive to his four kids, anyway, plus telling his four kids what they already knew, such as working for Ratigan, why he did it, and him not wanting them to have the same fate that he did. But they didn't take him too seriously (like other kids) and wound up doing whatever they wanted such as hitting him back (in self-defense and out of frustration), lashing out at him, swearing at him because he did that them, laughing at him whenever he got hurt, and one of them pointing a knife directly at him. That was until he and his wife told him to put the knife down. At first, Fidget yelled at him to do it, but that enticed one of his children to snap back at him because Fidget's tone was a bossy and mean one. That was the moment he decided to say it gently like his wife, who he hit, too, despite being on the punishing end by his kids and wife. Then, the worst was yet to come for him. His next punishment was…getting separated from them and his wife until they start to feel better.

As soon as they left, Fidget went to the bathroom to look at himself in the mirror to take a good look at himself. That moment on, he found out who he really was: bossy, selfish, mean, fake, arrogant, cocky, self-indulgent, stupid, ugly, and a fool, an idiot, and a beast (as one of his children called him). Another worse thought occurred to him. Abusing his children reminded him of criminal activity. Abusers, thieves, and criminals go to Hell and he was one of them, who felt that he deserved eternal punishment in Hell or worse, eternal death in the fiery lake of burning sulfur, which is indeed the second death. Fidget was exposed as a hideous monster...a permanently damaged monster. That was the price he paid for making a game out of his feelings and lacking understanding on other's aspects.

Having those thoughts, he wept bitterly until finally, he could feel his scars fading. They weren't permanent, after all because scars can heal (if not all of them). He had saved himself from his possible eternal damnation and brought himself closer to God. Feeling relieved, but at the same time, still sick inside, he went to talk to his friends about the problem, although he brought it on himself. They were more than happy to listen, anyway and they helped him write down a list of alternatives to hitting before he saw his wife and children again. Afterward, Fidget suggested to see them in a few months because they were traumatized by the whole ordeal. Basil and the other mice agreed.

Months later, Fidget finally got a chance to see his wife and kids, who recovered from their traumatic experience. He gave his friends a chance to meet them.

…

Fidget woke up to find out that he never had a wife and kids. Next to him stood Basil.

"Fidget, what is it?" he asked.

"Basil, remember that conversation we had today?" Fidget replied.

"Yes, I did," Basil said, "And you taught me well."

"I had a dream I had a wife and kids," Fidget explained, "I was a child abuser and I hit a woman."

"That was very unpleasant of you," Basil nodded.

"One of them pointed a knife toward me and I yelled at him for it, but he yelled back at me until I told him calmly to put the knife down and it worked." Fidget cleared his throat before he explained further. "Of course, my wife was still mad at me, so we separated. It had to be done and I knew it. I deserved it. I hated myself for being a abuser."

"What did you do afterwards?" Basil prodded, without having to burden him.

"I cried, then I talked to you guys," Fidget continued, which put a smile on Basil's face.

"Oh, good. We are always happy to help, even though you brought the situation on yourself."

"Then, you all helped me write a list of alternatives and I told you not to see them for a while because they were too traumatized to talk to me. You agreed."

"How did it end?"

"They showed up again months later when they started to feel better."

"That's good and here's a piece of paper and pencil." Basil handed him a pencil and paper. "I figured you can't go to sleep without writing those options down."

"Oh," Fidget said, "How about taking a walk with the kid and maybe meet his needs?"

"Good choice," Basil said and Fidget wrote it down.

"Take something that kids aren't ready to use and be patient with them," Fidget pointed out.

"I agree."

The list went on and on and none of them involved punishment in general. Each of them ought to make sure each child did what he was told without anybody hurt.

Seeing that the bat was worn out from writing, Basil tucked him in. Now, Fidget had a good night's rest.

…

The next morning, before breakfast, Basil and Fidget explained about Fidget's dream the night before.

Olivia was horrified, but was relieved to hear Fidget's happy ending. "Oh, Fidget, I'm glad to hear your family is all better and that was some dream you had."

"It was, Livy, and here's a list of options against punishments," Fidget said as he gave her the list.

The girl mouse read it carefully. Once she was finished, she said, "My, that's a good list."

"Basil helped."

Basil smiled at her.

"Mr. Basil, breakfast!" Mrs. Judson called.

"Coming!" Basil called back and he, Fidget, Olivia, Dawson, and Flaversham followed.

At the smell of food, Toby ran straight for the Baker Street residence.

"Oh, and look who dropped in!" Basil exclaimed.

"Toby!" his friends cheered.

"Mrs. Judson, meet Toby," Basil told his housekeeper.

"Oh, my!" Mrs. Judson exclaimed.

"He's harmless," Dawson assured her.

"He's a good dog," Olivia chimed in.

"Well, now, have a crumpet," Mrs. Judson said to the big dog.

Toby panted lively and licked the crumpet right out of the landlady's hand.

…

At noon, the Flavershams and Fidget said their thank you's before heading for home.

"Thank you, Basil," said Fidget, "Bye, bye. Bye, bye, Dr. Dawson."

"Goodbye, lad," Dr. Dawson answered.

"See you later," Fidget whispered before he left and followed the Flavershams home.

 **Author's note: Well, I hope you all enjoyed.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Finally, this is the last chapter. Enjoy it.**

The Flavershams and Fidget returned back to Baker Street to see Basil and Dawson. Fidget had another dream about his wife and kids. He decided to tell them about it after dinner. "My wife in the dream had brown fur," Fidget said.

"Was she pretty?" Olivia asked.

"Yes."

"It sounds like she is," said Basil.

"Then we had four kids," Fidget added. "We had two brown kids- a boy and a girl. Then we had two grey kids- also a boy and a girl."

"Anything else happened?" Basil asked.

"Yeah, I was a good parent," Fidget replied. "My wife and I played hide-and-seek with our kids. One of our sons was hiding farther away. That little sneak, but he must've gotten that from me when I was little. My wife, my other kids, and I looked for him and found out that he was at your house, Basil."

"That child sounds just like you, Fidget," Basil agreed.

"He wasn't hurt or anything and we had a discussion with him that helped him keep safe, such as either not wandering off too far and let us know where he's going."

"Basil was right, lad," Mr. Flaversham said, "Your child seemed just like you."

"I let Basil know where I'm going, although I'm old enough to be his father," Dawson said.

"My father?" Basil sputtered, as if he were lectured, thinking how ridiculous that it would be possible.

Fidget and Olivia couldn't help but laugh at their small argument.

"Anything else happened, Fidget?" Dawson inquired.

"Yeah, then years later, our kids became teenagers and graduated from high school," Fidget answered, "When they were ready, they moved out and they visited us whenever they could. The End."

Everyone applauded to Fidget's story.

"Good story, lad," Basil said.

"I liked your wife and kids," Olivia stated. "They were nice. That was a nice dream you had."

"Thanks, and it was," Fidget replied and added with a wink, "And my daughters reminded me of you." He tickled her and Olivia giggled. Soon she tickled him in return. The next day, they left for home with their father and they promised to visit him anytime.

The End


End file.
